


When TWICE watch Produce 101 Season 2

by ajunetokki



Category: Produce 101 (TV), TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajunetokki/pseuds/ajunetokki





	When TWICE watch Produce 101 Season 2

 

\- YOO JEONGYEON, IT’S TIME!

Nayeon’s voice echoed through the small apartment, causing the other eight girls to turn their attention to her. The big-mouthed bunny, however, was still unaware of the stares she was getting. Her biggest concern right now was that Produce 101 season 2 was starting and Jeongyeon, her fellow Producer, aka the only member who agreed to watch the show with her, was not done with whatever umimportant shit she was doing.

Lucky for the other seven, two minutes later, the second oldest member finally settled down next to Nayeon in front of the TV, a lollipop in her mouth and another in her hand. Nayeon caught the cherry Chupa Chups thrown at her with a level of skillfulness only daily practice could bring. She immediately popped it in her mouth, shoving the wrap blindingly to whoever was lying on the couch behind her, and it was Chaeyoung.

Wait, Chaeyoung??

This week’s episode was the group mission performances, which meant endless squealing and clapping and strings of compliments and complaints thrown constantly from the two oldest members of TWICE. So all the others chose to retreat into their rooms, holding on to the last strance of serenity left inside the dorm. However, today, for some unknown reason, Chaeyoung, the one who always seemed to fancy her top bunk bed way too much, was now absentmindedly drawing in her notebook, on the couch, in the living room, right when Produce 101 was airing. Coincident? Nayeon thought not.

However, when the familiar starting tune of Get Ugly could be heard, Chaeyoung and her unusual presence suddenly disappeared from the older’s mind. She had been waiting for this performance  the whole week, resorted to rewatching the 3-second snippet from last episode’s preview every chance she got in between vocal and dance practices.

Jeongyeon soon joined Nayeon in squealing and cheering for the boys. After all, this team was everyone’s favorite, they were all high rankers. Nayeon could not help but scream like the fangirl she was when Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon showed up. Of course only after clapping and looking like she was on the verge of tears when Kim Samuel centered the stage, he did so well, he really deserved the center position and she felt so motherly proud she could cry.

Jeongyeon may not look like it, but she liked cute things. And Ahn Hyungseob was precious. He lacked skills comparing to his teammates, that was obvious, but he tried really hard to catch up with them. He failed miserably when trying to be sexy, but the effort was adorable, Jeongyeon thought. She unknowingly compared him to a younger brother, if she ever had one.

When Ong Seongwoo showed his signature meme face, all the girls busted into laughter, including the seemingly absentminded one on the couch. Nayeon and Jeongyeon turned around in surprise at the sound of Chaeyoung’s laugh. Little did they know, their little sister had been keeping up with the show online after hearing so much about it from them. She had finished binge-watching everything the night before just so she could watch it on TV today.

Now that they knew she was interested, Nayeon and Jeongyeon took turns to bombard her with exclamations, giving Chaeyoung absolutely no time to reply.

\- Awesome righttttt? Right, I knowww!!!

\- They are so funny I swear!

\- Samuel is talented as fck! And Jihoon is so cute I can’t!!!

\- Ahn Hyungseob is cuter though?

\- Whatever, don’t you thing Daniel is the best? No wonder he’s number 1.

Then they finally asked a question that called for an answer.

\- So you like Seongwoo?

Chaeyoung didn’t miss the fleeting glint in Nayeon’s eyes. She had to pause and took a moment to figure out what the older meant. She replied nonchalantly.

\- No? What do you mean? He’s funny though.

\- Oh, sucks, I thought I finally discovered your idol crush.

\- You’re silly Nayeon unnie. No way that will be Seongwoo. I doubt it’s any of the Produce boys haha. Knowing Chaeng, he must be some cool actor?

Chaeyoung didn’t even bother. She wanted to see where these two’s theory would take them.

\- Whyyy? There are plenty of cool guys in Produce 101. Kang Daniel is cool, Im Youngmin is cool…

\- Hwang Minhyun and Jung Sewoon are much cooler, if you think about it…

\- Ahhh, I got it! Park Jihoon is both cool and the same age as Chaengie!

Chaeyoung realized that name. He was the one who did locking in the performace they just watched, pretty impressive. BUT he was also the famous Wink boy. She had to jump in this time.

\- Uhm, sorry to break it to you Nayeon unnie, but Park Jihoon is not cool? He’s like the mascot of cuteness in the show for God’s sake.

\- Believe me, I know it when I see someone who can act his image. Remember when I told you EXO Chanyeol sunbaenim was not a carefree happy virus like he seemed to be? Turns out he’s serious and manly as hell. It’s confirmed by Jihyo, you can ask her.

\- Yeah yeah, that may be true, but Park Jihoon is still not my type.

Jeongyeon jumped in, her patience wearing thin.

\- So who is your type?

\- Uhm… If I must choose one… I don’t know much about the show but… I think… The closest one is… Park… Woojin???... I’m not sure, he looks like he doesn’t talk much but he’s still close with everyone, he’s super good at dancing, and his Busan accent is cute. Funny, I mean funny.

 

…

 

\- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

 

Chaeyoung braced herself for the teasing she was going to get all the time now after this confession. It was barely a crush, the heat creeping up to her cheeks was barely a blush. Park Woojin just seemed cool and she was just being honest. But Chaeyoung knew Jeongyeon, and oh boy, she knew Nayeon. The two would not let her forget  for even a second that she had at some point in her life said that some particular boy was cool.

However, never in a million years could Chaeyoung brace herself for what was really coming her way. A boy named Park Jihoon. Who turned out to be pretty cool, Chaeyoung must admit.


End file.
